Cravo Vermelho
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos negros observava as estrelas e a lua cheia que iluminavam o extenso céu escurecido pela ausência do sol. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos escuros, caindo no parapeito da janela.


**Cravo Vermelho**

_Por Rebeca de presente para Maria_

**One-shot**

Uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos negros observava as estrelas e a lua cheia que iluminavam o extenso céu escurecido pela ausência do sol. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos escuros, caindo no parapeito da janela. Sempre que ela fitava o céu soturno, suas lembranças a invadiam, compelindo-a a reviver momentos especiais que desejava esquecer, porque vê-los e não poder compartilhá-los com aquele que lhe roubou o coração impetuosamente e de maneira displicente, a machucava. Lembrá-lo a fazia chorar, mesmo que segurasse a maioria das lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos foscos, mas que antes continham um brilho encantador e profundo.

Gwenog Jones havia perdido seu marido, Caradoc Dearborn, o qual morreu cumprindo uma missão da Ordem. Ela vivia dizendo para ele se cuidar, para voltar com vida, para não abandoná-la naquele mundo de caos e solidão. Por que ele não a escutou? Guga só desejava tê-lo ao seu lado, sorridente e irritante do jeito que ele sempre foi. Queria sorrir por alguma piada idiota que ele contava, almejava abraçá-lo nas noites tempestuosas para se sentir protegida, desejava provar daqueles lábios várias e várias vezes, queria sentir o corpo dele de encontro ao seu para aquecê-la no frio ou fazê-la suar no calor, almejava dançar mais uma valsa com ele somente para sentir seu perfume inebriante, desejava apenas ter seu cabeludo de volta.

A morena nunca mais o veria, nunca mais o tocaria, nunca mais tacaria nada nele quando ele a provocasse, nunca mais sentiria o gosto doce mesclado com o sabor do cigarro em seus lábios, nunca mais o chamaria de Dodó e nunca mais implicaria com ele por cortar o cabelo. Gwenog sentia falta dele, dos beijos roubados ao pé de uma cerejeira, das vezes que caminhavam na praia para ver o sol nascer, das brigas por causa do ciúmes, das provocações que ele lançava a ela, das vezes que ela o ameaçava bater-lhe com o bastão de quadribol, das tentativas de enfiar Transfiguração na cabeça dele, dos momentos românticos que ela tivera com ele. Aquilo nunca mais aconteceria. O que restam são apenas lembranças dolorosas.

Gwenog se afundava no trabalho para esquecer o homem de cabelos grandes e jeito desleixado que alcançara seu coração e ganhara sua confiança. Ela se entregava ao quadribol com dedicação para ocupar a mente. Rebatia os balaços nas competições com muita ira, ódio e tristeza, apenas para ver se conseguia extravasar toda a dor que sentia. Todavia, aquilo parecia insuficiente, tamanho sofrimento que carregava consigo dentro do peito. Nunca imaginou que perder alguém que ama tanto fosse lhe rasgar e quebrar por dentro. As únicas que restaram em sua vida fora Hestia, sua amada irmã e Mary, sua melhor amiga. O resto se foi, Lily, Gideon, Fabian, Benjamin, Dorcas, Marlene, Edgar e Caradoc. Perguntava a si mesma se suportaria toda essa dor.

Mary vivia falando para ela que era forte, aguentaria tudo e ainda que não conseguisse, Macdonald a ajudaria. E a amiga esteve sempre ao lado de Guga até hoje, dando-lhe força para seguir em frente. Só prosseguia na caminhada porque era o que Caradoc iria querer e esperava ver da parte dela. E Gwenog estava se esforçando, lutando dia após dia contra a vontade de sucumbir e se entregar à morte pacificamente apenas para poder encontrá-lo no outro plano. Nunca cogitou que fosse tão fraca, julgando-se forte em todos os anos que esteve em Hogwarts, demonstrando que era capaz de superar qualquer problema. Agora percebeu que era fraca para encarar a ida sem volta daqueles que amava.

Guga visitava o túmulo de Lily toda a primavera porque era a estação predileta da ruiva, sempre depositando uma rosa vermelha em homenagem a ela, mostrando o respeito e admiração que possuía pela amiga. Lily Potter a ajudou a passar em poções, sempre paciente e dócil para com Gwenog, explicando tudo minuciosamente. A morena era grata eternamente por isso. Aproveitava que estava no cemitério e sob a lápide do amado colocava um cravo vermelho que representava amor, paixão e respeito. Eram as palavras mudas de Gwenog para Caradoc, dizendo que o admirava e que o coração dela clamava por ele. Ademais, o perfume do cravo lembrava a morena da fragrância que o Dearborn carregava consigo e que sempre a embriagava, deixando-a idiota e boba.

A morena chegou a se casar com Caradoc, mas poucos ficaram sabendo desse ocorrido, porque foi realizado apenas para os dois e amigos íntimos. Gwenog Jones chegou a ser Gwenog Dearborn, porém não suportava mais usar o sobrenome do marido porque era sufocante e triste demais. Ser apenas Jones era mais fácil e menos doloroso para ela. Não conseguia encarar a viuvez de frente e preferia viver como se nunca tivesse se casado. Ela amava Caradoc mais do que queria ou se quer pudesse imaginar e não sentia-se envergonhada por ter se tornado sua esposa, porém assumir a morte dele era por demasiadamente difícil para ela, porque é como afirmasse que era incompleta, uma vez que o cabeludo era a metade dela. Doía tanto que Guga já não segurava mais as lágrimas que insistentes saíram de seus olhos, molhando o parapeito da janela.

Fitava o céu repleto de pontinhos brilhantes que formavam uma perfeita combinação com a lua para ver se era capaz de ver Caradoc, de sentí-lo. Ele lhe disse um dia que se ela sentisse solitária e que precisasse dele que olhasse para as estrelas que elas o trariam para Guga. Era só escutar com o coração, que o frêmir do vento se transmutaria na voz rouca dele. Ela fechou os olhos, procurando fazer o que ele havia dito, mas não obtinha sucesso. Ele se fora e nunca mais voltaria. E aquilo doía e muito. Gwenog se perguntava porque de todas as pessoas a guerra tinha que levar justamente aquele que mais amava? Não era justo. Mas quem disse que a vida é justa?

Gwenog seria obrigada a continuar e esperar pacientemente pela chega certa da morte para poder encontrar com o seu cabeludo no outro plano. Ela só torcia para que ele não se decepcionasse com ela, estava dando o seu melhor para superar aquilo tudo. Enxugou as lágrimas, ainda fitando o céu negro lá no alto. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo toque suave do vento que a lembrava do toque de Caradoc. Escutou um assovio semelhante a uma chamada rouca que parecia com a voz do Dearborn. E então a imagem dele se formou na sua frente e ele sorria displicentemente para ela, como costumava a fazer.

Uma emoção muito forte a preencheu e ela sentiu feliz por vê-lo pela última vez... Não, não seria a última vez. Guga prometeu que todos os dias faria aquilo, olhar para as estrelas somente para vê-lo. Ele é quem lhe dava força para seguir em frente, quem não a deixava desistir e então ela se lembrou da vez que implorou para ele não ir mais para a Ordem porque ela não queria perdê-lo. Caradoc foi muito duro com ela, mas disse o que precisava ser dito, o que ela necessitava escutar. _"Não posso ser um covarde que senta e espera pelo término da guerra, sou um combatente Guga. Devia se orgulhar de mim e me apoiar, porque você sabe que as pessoas realmente não se vão, afinal, enquanto você as amar, elas estarão contigo, vivas dentro do seu coração."_ Aquelas palavras ecoavam dentro de sua mente e ela finalmente entendeu o que queriam dizer.

Gwenog sentia-se orgulhosa de Caradoc e ela sempre o apoiou em tudo. Sabia que ele não tinha ido por completo, ainda permaneceria com ela, ao lado dela porque sua imagem estava guardanda dentro de Guga. A morena jamais se esqueceria daquele que amou com fervor e ela seguiria em frente continuando a brilhar como batedora e capitã das Holyhead Harpies, dedicando todas as suas vitórias ao Dearborn. E a jovem Jones sabia que onde quer que o cabeludo esteja, ele estaria olhando por ela, protegendo-a e ajudando-a a continuar. E ela sabia que um dia eles iriam se encontrar, só precisava esperar o novo desabrochar do cravo vermelho.


End file.
